Unknown
by XxShatterxX
Summary: It's a new School year at the DWMA. Maka and the Gang are back together! Soul has been acting strange around Maka. Is something wrong or is something more happening? Find out in Unknow.
1. Chapter 1: A New Year!

**Hey guys! I am really new to this site but this isn't my first time writing a Fan Fiction. I hope you enjoy this story of mine. The POV is threw Maka. I will be switching them out each chap. Comment and Review please.**

  
I smiledat the look on my spiky white haired partner, Soul, as we walked into the school. It was funny to see Tsubaki and Black*Star trying to find their new class room. A new year, new people, and now drama. Well, I hoped. "Tsubaki! Black*Star! Hey guys" I said to them and rushed over to them, dragging Soul along with me.

"Ehh ! Maka not cool." My partner commented. I felt his scarlet eyes digging into the back of my neck. He yanked his hand from mine and took a slow pace over to our friends.

"HEY MAKA! YOUR GOD IS HERE SO LETS CELEBRATE! YA-HOOOOO" Black*Star called out and Tsubaki just waved "Hey Maka." I smiled to them and then looked at Soul "We should head to class." I said and looked at Soul, who finally arrived to our little group. "hey" The Scythe boy said and then nodded "yea we should."

The group headed to class. I stopped and looked around. Soul, who noticed my actions, stopped and reverted back to me. "What's wrong Maka?" "Oh nothing. I am just curious where Patty, Liz, and Kid are?" "Oh, they are probably coming at 8 o'clock because of Kid's… problem" Soul started to laugh, flashing his spiky teeth. A shiver ran down my spine. "Come on Maka. Being late to class is so un-cool."

**~After School**

I leaned against my closed locker. My arms were tense before of all the heavy books I have to take home. "Study Study Study." I mumbled under my breath and looked away. I started shoving the books into my bag and tried to lift it. I growled. "ugh. So heav-" I was cut off by muscular arms picking up the back pack. "Damn Maka, What do you have in this thing?" I stared at Soul shocked he easily picked it up. "Well, we have three tests tomorrow so I need to study." "Ehh, I can wing them" He said and then started for the door.

I followed after Soul. It was funny, I was always leading him. "Maka.. " He stopped and glanced over his shoulder at me. Those eyes showed something I hadn't seen before. "what ?" "Ne- Never mind" He shook his head and I found myself totally lost. _What was that look? _ I shook my head snapping back to Reality. I pushed open the front door . Fresh-air filling my lungs. I glanced up, hearing that engine; I knew Soul had pulled up on his Motorcycle. "You coming Maka.. Or are you going to stay here? I am fine with either" He gave me that crazy sharp teeth smile that I loved so much. I blushed and shook my head. "I am coming"

I slipped on the back of his Cycle and wrapped my arms around his waist tight. Then, the Scythe boy drove off. The cold wind wiping my pig tails around. I started to laugh and closed my eyes enjoying the ride. Soul tensed as I buried my face away in his back. "hmm.."

When I felt the bike stop, I knew we were home. I hopped off the back and started for the door "H-Hey! Maka, come help me with the bags." I let out a long annoyed sigh and returned back to him, grabbing a his lighter back pack and laughed "Enjoy.." I started to skip for the house. I heard him laugh and say something under his breath.

I got out my key and started to unlock the door. With a shake of the head, I pushed it open and looked around. "ugh.. this place was a complete mess." I growled and put down the empty bag and looked back over to Soul, who was shutting the door and locking it. "Well.. We have been busy.." I nodded "Yea, with school starting and all of the other things." I looked to him before flopping onto the couch and closing my eyes. _We have been through so much in the past year…_ I thought and he looked at the kitchen "It is your day to cook but, I will do it this time." Then, he looked back to me with that same glimmer in his eyes.

I tried to get a better look but, the boy had turned away from me. "What do you want?" I heard him ask. "I.. don't care."

**~After Dinner**

Soul stared at the Tv as he watched a movie. I, on the other hand, didn't care for it. I picked up a book and rested my legs on Soul's lap. The boy stiffen. I put my book down and pulled my legs back to him. "What is wrong Soul? You have been all tense when I touch you. I can feel it. Did I do something?" He finally looked after from the Tv and frowned. I could tell he didn't like this topic already. "I.. Maka.." The white haired boy looked at the Tv again and then sighed. "I, just wasn't having a good day." He whispered. I could tell that wasn't it. The Scythe boy stood up and walked to his room. "I am going to bed."

**~Later That Night**

I opened my eyes to Soul staring at me. I jumped and pulled the covers over me "S-Soul." His eyes were filled with worry. After a few minutes of dead silence, the boy finally spoke. "You were screaming and you called for me. I thought something was wrong.." He mumbled "You idiot! I am fine" I growled and crossed my arms. Soul hissed "DAMN, I WAS WORRIED MAKA!" I froze "I.. am sorry.." I couldn't remember the dream but, id I was screaming, it must have been bad. I looked away. Soul sighed "Fine. I am going back to bed.. Night Ma-" I grabbed a fist full of his shirt and shook my head "I don't want to be alone."

My cheeks rose with blush but, I was scared of the Unknown. "Maka? Are you sure?" I nodded. Soul smiled and slipped into the bed with me. His arms wrapped around me and I pressed closer to him. After a while, I was slipping in and out of sleep. "I won't let anything hurt your Maka. I promise.." Then I felt lips against my forehead. I smiled and drifted into sleep.

**Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of the Unknown! I will make my 2****nd**** Chapter by tomorrow maybe even later today. I love the Soul Eater stuff.**

Soul: Hey! You forgot to say you don't own me.  
Me:Oh yea! I don't Own Souleater AT ALL!  
Maka: Good.. now Soul don't your get all hands *Blushes*  
Soul: You asked me to sleep with you..  
Maka: MAKAAAAA CHOP!  
Soul: *On the ground rubbing his head*  
ME: Ok you two… STOP!  
Maka and Soul: Yes Shatter…  
Me: Thanks again for reading!


	2. Chapter 2: Lets go Shopping!

Alright guys! Thanks so much for the reading and I hope it is going well :) I got my friend to read over this and a few hints to make it better to read!

**DISCLAIMER:  
**  
Soul: Soo.. Maka how was your sleep.  
Maka: Shut up.  
Shatter: I don't own Soul Eater but if I did! I would some how make it real!

* * *

**~Soul's POV~**

My eyes slipped open. The window in Maka's room let in th sun light of a new morning. I didn't remember where I was. The bed felt like a forgien land to me.

"Maka?" I whispered. Last night's events rushing back to my brain. I didn't feel her in my arms. Worry rushing threw my body.

The bedroom door openned and Maka stood there with a happy grin. Today, she wore her hair down, which shocked me, she had a purple tank top and tight jeans. Her cover were covered by black boots that her jeans where tugged away into.

"I wondered when you would get up." She giggled. I couldn't help but stare at her and then fell back with a slight nose bleed.

"u-uh. Yea M-Maka." I whispered and she shook her head not being to see my bleeding nose. "haha, well I am making breakfast so hurry up."

I nodded and then got up and started for my bedroom.

**~10 minutes Later~  
**

I came out in a white T-shirt with some vans and black pants. I let my hair go crazy today. _ehh why not.. _I sat down at the table. A plate of bacon, eggs, toast, and a glass of milk sat infront of me.

Maka took her spot across the table from me as she picked at her plate. "What was the dream." I asked as I put a piece of egg into my mouth.

She looked away "I.. I don't know Soul. I don't Remember it" She sighed and started to nibble at her bacon. "I didn't mean to snap at you last night." "It's fine." I said with a laugh as I finished off my plate and pushed it away.

Soon, Maka had finished and she took the plate to the sink rinsing them off. "So, What are we doing today Soul?" She asked me. I sighed and looked away "Kid was having that Party for the beginning of school tonight." He smirked "I guess we will be shop-" I was cut off by a knock at the door.

"Coming!" Maka said as she walked to the door. She openned it to find Liz and Patty standing there. "Hey! We are stealing you Maka. SOUL WE ARE TAKING HER SHOPPING FOR THE PARTY BYE!" Patty called out and Maka was yanked out the door before I could say anything.

I sighed and shook my head slowly "Great, what can I do?" After those words slipped from my lips, my phone rang.

I stood up and walked over to the counter and picked it up.

"Hello?" I asked  
"HEY IT'S BLACK*STAR! KID AND I ARE GOING SHOPPING FOR THE PARTY!" I heard Black*Star yell threw the Phone  
"Yea, What he just said. You in soul?" Kid asked  
"Yep Your Weapons just stole Maka away from me, so I have nothing better to do." I replied  
"Alright, see you in .. 3...2..." Then, the phone went dead and there was a knock at the door.  
"haha " I laughed and answered the door with a smile. "Reayd to go?" Kid asked "Yep." We headed out to the Mall.

**~At the Mall~**

I looked around the store. "I need a nice shirt." I whispered to myself. I had already gotten my tuxedo and pants. I just needed a tie and shirt. I glanced threw the hanger of clothes before spotting a blood red shirt that matched my eyes.

I pulled the shirt from the rack and looked it over. I put it up to me and it seemed to fit. "Good.."

After walking a little bit, I found the ties. I scanned through the choices and stopped on a black one. "Simple yet ... cool." I smirked

Then, I met up with the other boys at the Check-up. I paid and took the clothes after they were bagged and waited on the rest.

"hehe." I chuckled as we started for the parking lot. "So Kid." I started in "Why did your Weapons take my Miester?" Kid started to laugh and shook his head

"Liz and Patty believe that Maka can't pick out good clothes for the party" A smug look was on his face. "YEA! CHILL SOUL SHE WILL BE FINE! THE ALMIGHTY BLACK*STAR HAS SPOKEN!"

I shook my head and then pushed the front door leading into the Parking lot. "I will see you guys at.. ?" "8 pm! NO LATER" Kid growled at me "Ok ok!" I said

I jumped on the back of my bike and started for home.

**~A short drive later~**

I pulled up at the small apartment Maka and I share. It looked ,well, slightly clean. I chuckled to myself and then glanced to the door.

Maka had finally got back home "Hey Soul! I am going to go take a shower." "Yea Maka? I thought I would first." She narrowed her eyes and then dropped her bags "Let's go.."

I dropped mine as well and we both lined took our places in the hallway. "I will win Soul, I have to run with you." "I will win Maka, because I get spun around all over the place."

She giggled at that and then said "GO!" We raced down the hallway. It was a close one but, Maka pulled ahead by alittle and then pushed me back.

"haha I win!" She called but before she could slam the door, I put my foot in it and squeezed in with her. The door fell open and Maka stared at me "I won Soul."

I shook my head "Ok, you won the race." I wrapped my arms around her waist and lifted her up. Blush burned on her cheeks. "But, I won the bathroom." I whispered in her ear.

I lightly put Maka down outside the bathroom and shut the door, making sure to lock it.

**~After We both Showered and got Dressed~**

I sat on the couch "Come on Maka! It's 7:15 pm and Kid will be mad!" I called to her "I know I am coming"

She walked out in a black strap-less dress. Her hair was un in a bun, which commented with her green eyes. Her shoes were black flats with a small little string bow at the tips.

Maka looked at me and blushed. I could fell a little stream of drool slip my lips and eyes wipped it away quickly "You look.. Pretty" I whispered and stood up.

I pulled at my black tuxedo and black tie. My red undershirt matched my eyes. I had long black pants and some dress shoes.

"You look.. Handsome" I glanced up to Maka and her cheeks were burning with blush. "ahh. Thanks" I mumbled and looked away from her. I had that strange feeling from the day before crawl into my chest.

_What is this.. it's not cool to no know your feelings.._ I thought and sighed "Alright! Lets go to the party" 

* * *

I know this Chapter is short and I am really Sorry guys! Please forgive me? Anyways, Please Review and Follow I should have a new chapter soon!


End file.
